


The GC

by Joe Mozzarella (Mozzerellaparm)



Category: Elton John (Musician), Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Funny, Group chat, M/M, Modern Era, modern group chat, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzerellaparm/pseuds/Joe%20Mozzarella
Summary: Everyone ends up in a group chat!!!!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Group chat!!!!!!!!!

Freddie Mercury: greatpretender  
Roger Taylor: BestDrummer  
Brian May: badgermay  
John Deacon: cheeseontoast  
Mick Jagger: MickSwagger  
Keith Richards: Keef  
Brian Jones: BrianJ  
Charlie Watts: Lightbulcharlie  
Ringo Star: RingoStar  
Paul McCartney: BassPaul  
George Harrison: HariiGeorge  
John Lennon: JohnnyL  
Roger Waters: PinkWaters  
Marc Bolan: Carguy  
Elton John: Rocketman  
Bernie: WritingBernie  
Robert Plant: LedPlant 

Now you met our cast...... 

Great pertender: EVERYONE IS IN OK? I MADE SURE THIS TIME 

ROCKETMAN: DONT KICK ME FROM THE GC THIS TIME DEAR 

Badgermay: it was an accident I say it happen haha 

Cheeseontoast: lets just get along get along 

Keef; exactly! Why did you make this anyway Freddie? 

JohnnyL: I thought Mick made it? 

LedPlant: me too. Did Freddie make it? 

Greatpretender: I did! Mick DIDNT. I made it for us to talk and share stories and be friends of course 

BrianJ: can I leave 

Greatpretender: I mean. Why would you? We are about to have fun! 

BrianJ has left the chat 

Keef: uhhhhh 

HarriGeorge: WTF? 

Rocketman : DID YOU KEEP HIM? 

great pretender: he left!!!! 

Badgermay: wow 

RingoStar: that’s so funny but sad 

MickSwagger: he’s a loser and hate fun ya know 

BestDrummer: I know it 

PinkWaters: what did I miss? 

Carguy: a lot! Good luck reading back dude 

CharlieLightbulb: Brian left chat 

MickSwagger: for good probably 

Carguy: he will be back I bet 

Keef: yeah he’s like that 

BestDrummer: yeah 

BassPaul: that’s so so wild lol 

Cheeseontoast: lol 

Greatpretender: we will still have fun! This’ll be a good place for us to chat at since we wanna get to know each other more 

MickSwagger: True 

Cheeseontoast: yeah I agree 

Rocketman: YEAH I DONT KNOW YOU ALL SUPER WELL LIKE I KNOW QUEEN GUYS 

BassPaul: same sucks 

JohnnyL: we can give it a chance 

Great pretender: perfect!


	2. Nighttime Goofiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Brian ever return?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos!!! Or let me know who should enter the GC NEXT!

Keef: anyone online?  
Badgermay: headed to bed soon. Just finished drying my hair  
BassPaul: that probably took so long u have so much hair  
Keef: yeah really  
Badgermay: haha yeah!  
MickSwagger: I’m up  
Keef: of course you are  
Greatpretender: I’m always up  
Keef; good cus I’m bored  
LedPlant: yeah I’m bored too. Was gonna watch a movie but I can’t figure out what to watch  
BassPaul: there’s some good comedy’s on Netflix  
LedPlant: yeah I’ll probably throw whatever on even if it sucks lol  
Keef: I was playing gutair and writing but I have a block  
JohnnyL: hate it when that happens. I get writers block too! You might think not but I do  
MickSwagger: same. Take a break Keef and I’ll review it later  
Greatpretender: I’m snuggled up with dearest deliah today!  
Rocketman: I LOVE THAT CAT  
Keef: I might then make some tea  
JohnnyL: drinking tea myself. Black  
Greatpretender: Mines has milk and honey of course  
LedPlant: I’m eating chicken wings  
Basspaul: I just finished my tea before bedtime as usual  
Rocketman: BERNIE IS COMING OVER TMW AND MY HOUSE IS A MESS!  
mickSwagger: then go clean dude  
Rocketman: I KNOW IT SUCKS  
Cheeseontoast: you all are still up? I’m getting a late night snack  
Keef: let me guess...cheese on toast  
Cheeseontoast: duh!  
JohnnyL: weirdo  
Basspaul: lol ok well I’m going to bed  
Keef: do not leave me  
JohnnyL: can’t believe he’s up so late. Usually it’s me and George up Paul and fungi are always asleep  
Keef: I’m always up  
Rocketman: SAME HERE  
GreatPrentender: I’m always sleepy when I’m with my cats  
BadgerMay: I usually read before bed a good book  
Keef: thought you fell asleep  
Badgermay: me? No I just tucked myself in with my book  
Cheeseontoast: my cheese on toast is done everyone  
Keef: enjoy  
Cheeseontoast: I will then off to bed  
Keef: haha


	3. Birthday Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy leave kudos and comments

GreatPretender: LOVELIES THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
Keef: thanks for letting me spend the night I was out of it  
Carguy: we basically all spent the night at Freddie’s  
JohnnyL: I was so wasted when I got home thanks Paul for getting me a Uber lol  
Basspaul: dude yes you would’ve been hurt  
Bestdrummer: it was the best party EVER I drank so much  
Cheeseontoast: same here  
MickSwagger: remmeber when Ringo ate all the dip  
Car guy: that was so funny  
Rocketman: I COULDNT BELIEVE IT  
Greatpretender: I feel good about it I made the dip!  
RingoStar: IT WAS GOOD!  
Badgermay: glad you all liked my cookies  
LedPlant: I loved them  
Cheeseontoast: me too. And the cake was great  
Greatpretender: Jim got the cake for me!  
Rocketman: AWWW HOW CUTE I LOVE YOU TWO  
mickswagger: very cute  
Lightbulbcharlie: can’t believe even Brian showed up  
Mickswagger: yeah no fun Brian ACTULLY came  
Carguy: why did I think you all were gabbing about Brian May  
JohnnyL: no Brian Jones form the stones  
Ledplant: yeah the one who left the gc first day  
Badgermay: yeah I’m actually fun!  
Bestdrummer: you are dude  
PinkWaters: yeah you are super fun and funny as ever  
Keef: yeah Brian showing up was a surprise to me too  
Harrigeorge: I know I’m glad we all got along in person  
RingoStar: yeah I don’t wnat anyone to fight on a birthday party  
Carguy: agreed  
Cheeseontoast: j would’ve been ANGRY  
PinkWaters: me too! Also those cookies were so good  
Mickswagger: yeah enough about Brian though  
JohnnyL: yeah he’s whatever  
Basspaul: agreed.  
Greatpretender: thanks for all the gifts too everyone I love everyone you all give me! I got so many seeet gifts


	4. Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for Halloween

GreatPrentender: darlings I need your HELP   
Keef: what is it?   
Mickswagger: yeah what’s up   
Bestdrummer: what is it   
ROCKETMAN: WHATS WRONG   
GreatPrentender: I have no idea what I’m going to dress as for Halloween   
Lightbulbchalrie: that’s it ?  
Basspaul: you don’t get it Charlie this is Fred’s favorite   
PinkWaters: yeah even I know that!   
GreatPrentender: well. What are you all gonna be huh?   
Keef: a vampire   
Basspaul: a cowboy   
Carguy: a car   
Writingbernie: a cat   
JohnnyL: I’m being George   
Harrigeorge: I’m being john!   
GreatPrentender: lol   
ROCKETMAN: IM BEING THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND HERSELF   
Ledplant: I’m going as a ghost   
Mickswagger: sexy chicken   
Cheeseontoast: a dog   
Badgermay: a badger duh   
Bestdrummer: I’m being Ringo ha   
RingoStar: WHAT   
Bestdrummer: lol you’ll see dude it’s gonna be great I already got my wig   
RingoStar: WIG????  
Basspaul: oh this is gonna be fun   
JohnnyL: can not wait   
Ledplant: I’m already laughing at the thought   
RingoStar: I’m going to be a zombie   
GreatPrentender: perhaps I’ll go as my favorite German opera singer!   
JohnnyL: see that’s the idea sounds fun and cool   
Ledplant: I’m gonna eat all the candy there anyway   
ROCKETMAN: DO NOT LEAVE ALL RHE NASTY LAFFY TAFFY   
JohnnyL: I’ll eat it then   
RingoStar: I’m excited for this Halloween party   
Keef: me as well I’m gonna drink so much ahit   
Car guy: I’m ready for scary movies   
JohnnyL: me too


	5. Thanksgiving planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gc plans for thanksgiving

Badgermay: now seems like a good time to plan for a thanksgiving day dinner  
Ledplant: what on earth do you mean  
Cheeseontoast: you see Freddie has thanksgiving dinner at his house every year  
Basspaul: that’s so nice I’m excited to come  
PinkWaters: yeah me too I better start planning I don’t wanna mess up  
GreatPrentender: I’m so happy everyone is going to come! We will have lots of food! If anyone wants to bring dishes that would be just peachy loves  
Keef: I will be bringing my favorite rum soak ham then I make it all the time! And Shepard’s pie  
PinkWaters: I can make some sweet potatoes  
ROCKETMAN: ME? I WILL BE BRINGING GREEN BEAN CASSAROLE  
JohnnyL: FUCK I was gonna bring green bean casserole  
GreatPrentender: that sucks but Elton makes it the best  
JohnnyL: fine I’ll make cranberry sauce Carguy: I’ll make a cake   
Harrigeorge: I’ll make stuffing as usual  
Basspaul: I love your stuffing  
Harrigeorge: lol thanks  
Basspaul: then I’ll make pumpkin pie  
Bestdrummer: are we talking about what we will make for thanksgiving?  
Ledplant: yes Lightblubcharlie: I’ll cook some gravy  
RingoStar: I can’t cook so I’ll bring rolls for us and butter  
Badgermay: I’m baking pecan pie for us all  
Harrigeorge: my favorite!  
Mickswagger: mine too  
Mickswagger: but I’m making mashed potatoes  
ROCKETMAN: DO THE MASH POATTO! DO FHE TWIST ALSO BERNIE SAID HE WILL BRING DRINKS AND MAKE CUPCAKES  
Badgermay: yum  
Ledplant: I’ll bring side salads  
GreatPrentender: I always make the turkey so that’s covered  
Bestdrummer: you’ll see me bringing deviled eggs and an empty stomach!  
RingoStar: I think everyone is bringing a dish  
Keef: wow great team work everyone  
JohnnyL: wait I think the only person was Deaky  
Mickswagger: lol yeah what are you bringing  
Cheeseontoast: cheese on toast!  
ROCKETMAN: OH COME ON DEAKY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to readers: do you prefer the spacing like in chapter one or do you care?   
> Also I wanna ad more classic rock ppl to the GC so who do I add?


End file.
